


Kisses

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Black Hat knows all about the human emotion of lust... love, on the other hand, is new to him.





	Kisses

“ **Flug!** ” Black Hat yelled, throwing open the door to the mortals lab. His coat would still be flowing behind him from the speed at which he’d approached the lab, as he stood tall and foreboding in the doorway. Teeth bared, shoulders drawn back, a sight that would normally make any mortal quake in their boots.

A demon had to learn how to make an entrance to get what they wanted.

Flug, to his credit, had long since gotten used to his bosses sudden and rather chaotic entrances… the mortal fumbled with his beakers but managed _not_ to drop them this time. After setting them down carefully on their little metal rack, Flug took a moment to breath before turning to face his boss, tilting his head cutely to the side.

“Yes, Sir? Is something the matter?” Flug asked. Black Hat paused for a moment at the question, his fingers drumming over the handle of the door. As much effort as he had put into his entrance, Black Hat had to admit he wasn’t sure how to pose this next question.

“ **Do you… remember that thing you did, Flug?** ” Black Hat asked, voice low and smoothed as he carefully planned his next words, sweeping into the room and circling the mortal man. “ **Last night, when we finished our… date, as you called it. When you… pressed your mouth to mine, before we parted ways?** ”

Flug twitched a little at that memory, fiddling with his hands. Knowing Flug as well as he did, Black Hat could almost _see_ the blush spreading under that bag of his. Flug cleared his throat, holding his hand up in a way that seemed pointless to Black Hat, given the bag separating mouth and fist. “You mean when I kissed you, Jefe?” Flug asked, the use of the pet name not going unnoticed by Black Hat.

“ **Yes… that.** ” Black Hat swept closer, bending over slightly so he was eye level with the other man. Granted, they were almost the same height, but you’d never tell with Flug's terrible posture. “ **I want more.** ”

For a moment, Flug was silent. Black Hat could hear the small rush of air as the human opened his mouth to speak, yet still paused after that. It was almost as if he’d caught Flug completely off guard with the request. “More kisses?” Flug asked, as if to make sure he’d heard that right.

Growling, Black Hat grabbed the mortal, pulling him flush to his chest. “ **Yes, Flug. Like I** **_just_ ** **said.** ” he snapped. “ **Now take off that bag so I can kiss you before I** **_rip it from your skull_ ** **.** ”

Flug lifted a hand to his head, pulling of his goggle's first before freeing his head of his bag, his messy coils falling loose around his face. He kept his hair short enough so that it didn’t peek out from under his bag, but with how crowded his hair got within the tight space of Flug’s bag, anytime the coils were freed they sprung out as if twice their length.

Black Hat gave an annoyed snort and pulled the blood colored hair out of Flug’s face (one of his favorite colors) so that he could get to his end goal. Flug’s face was… not pretty, by a human's standard. Torn and burned skin had peeled away from large chunks of the other man’s face, caused largely by the scar ripping across from his forehead to the opposite side of his chin, trailing destruction in it’s wake. Such a mark, however, was almost like makeup to a being such as Black Hat. He traced the scars, drinking in the face that only he was allowed to see.

The human fidgeted as he always did when the bag was removed and his face was exposed. Black Hat couldn’t quite understand why he’d hide such a mark, but mortals always had been strange. Catching Black Hat off guard, Flug suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to against the others. Not quite the kiss that he’d given Black Hat after their last date, but it still sent shocks down the demons spine.

He yanked back suddenly, breathing deeply as he tried to keep his composure, yanking his hat down over his eye. The last time Flug had kissed him, he’d darted into his room directly after, and thus was unable to see the way his boss had reacted.

“Uh- Sir?” Flug asked. After getting no response for a moment, he stepped back to his boss, reaching up to lift the brim of the others hat. It was a move that would have gotten any other mortal shredded into ribbons. Black Hat merely met his gaze, face turning an interesting shade of blue. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Black Hat scoffed, lowering his hands to brush off the front of his shirt, as if his embarrassment lay in slightly wrinkled clothing. “ **I am in ancient being of pure evil Flug, and I** **_have_ ** **shared my bed countless times before, I’ll have you know. Don’t mistake me for some…** **_innocent, pure_ ** **creature.** ” he growled.

Flug shook his head. “I never would, Sir. I promise. But I just mean- have you ever cuddled?” he asked, tilting his head the other way. He had that look on his face that he had when he way trying to solve a particularly difficult equation.

“ **... what is cuddled?** ” Black Hat asked.

“Well, cuddling.” Flug corrected. “Snuggling, holding hands, soft kisses? It doesn't even have to involve sex. But sometimes people do it before or after sex.” he explained. While talking he reached out without thinking, taking one of Black Hat’s hands in his and holding it close to his chest, looping his fingers through the others hands.

After falling silent, Flug waited for his boss to speak, only to realize Black Hat’s eye was looking down at their connected hands. Glancing down, flug blushed and quickly let go, pulling his hand away. “A-Ah, sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-” he began to stammer out, only to be silence when Black Hat took his hand back in his own, holding it closer to his chest as Flug had down.

“ **... perhaps, you could show me this… cuddling, Flug. Purely for** **_evil_ ** **experimentation.** ” he added.

Flug smiled, holding Black Hat’s other hand. “Of course, sir.” he promised, pulling his boss to the back of the lab, where he’d built a bed into a small alcove attached to the side of the wall where Flug crashed if he found himself working too late into the night to get back to his room in time. He sat down on the mattress, tapping the spot next to him to invite Black Hat to join him.

The demon sank down next to him, watching Flug for more directions. Flug smiled, wrapping his arms around the other demon's chest and leaning in, relaxing against his cool frame. Black Hat paused, arms out before he echoed the gesture, holding onto the mortal. The act made him feel… fuzzy, inside. He wasn’t sure how to feel. But if Flug could do it, then so could Black Hat.

After a moment, Flug tugged Black Hat gently to lay on the bed with him, smiling at his boss before leaning in and gently placing another kiss to his lips, than his cheek, and his then the spot where his nose would have been had he had one. Black Hat’s face grew bluer as he held onto the other, suddenly grabbing a pillow and stuffing it against his face as he let out a small, muffled yell. Flug chuckled, waiting for him to get it out.

“Better?” he asked once Black Hat let the pillow fall away, tangling his legs in his boss's. The demon merely sighed and gave a nod, closing his eyes as he leaned against the mortal man. After a moment, Flug realized a soft rumbling sound was coming from Black Hat’s chest, a sound that reminded him of car engine. It took him another moment to recognize this as _purring_. Fascinated, he pressed the side of his head to the other's chest, listening to the soft rumbles as it passed through the others chest.

“ **... Flug.** ” Black Hat whispered. “ **How often do humans… snuggle?** ” he asked, placing a gentle hand to the back of the human's head.

“Whenever they want, Jefecito.” he explained “Assuming they don’t have work, that is.” He added.

“ **I’d like to do this more often, then**.”


End file.
